FIGS. 7 and 8 show a conventional liquid crystal display. The liquid crystal display (LCD) has a liquid crystal display panel 1, a base 2, and a supporting arm 3. The LCD 1 panel is pivoted to the supporting arm 3 via a hinge 6.
Generally, signal and power cables are used to connect conventional LCDs to host computers. The signal and power cables attached to each LCD are required to be at least 1.5 to 2.5 m long, in order to enable a desktop or tower computer suite to be suitably set up. When the cables are longer than the distance between the host computer and the LCD, users may deal with the excess portions of the cables by bundling them, laying them on the desk or the floor, or winding them around the supporting arm of the LCD. Each of these measures tends to make the desktop or its environment untidy. In addition, loose cables are liable to cause accidents.
Accordingly, what is needed is an improved supporting bracket for a flat display, by which signal and power cables can be orderly arranged.